


flat white

by stutteringpeach



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm stressed okay, Mild Smut, There are more feelings than I expected, barista!Arya, i don't even know what this is, pornstar!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutteringpeach/pseuds/stutteringpeach
Summary: Tumblr prompt: pornstar!GendryShe'd pretty much just told him that she’d got herself off to a video of him getting himself off and that was not the best foundation for a relationship, let alone a first date.





	flat white

**_WhatsApp Group: thirsty betches  
_ ** **_Members: Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Brienne Tarth, Lyanna Mormont, Myrcella Baratheon_ **

**_Margaery Tyrell:_ ** _ http://www.pornhub.com/view_video-24593013 _

**_Margaery Tyrell:_ ** _ Something for your Wednesday evening viewing pleasure. Ur welcome kittens xxx _

**_Sansa Stark:_ ** _ OMG! _

**_Loras Tyrell:_ ** _ LOL! ‘Order of Maesterbaters’ Margie you are so fucking thirsty. Where do you find this stuff?? _

**_Brienne Tarth:_ ** _ Please remove me from this group. _

**_Lyanna Mormont:_ ** _ Is that the guy from ‘Sons of the Horny?’ _

* * *

 

She knew him from somewhere, she was sure of it. He certainly had a face that she wouldn’t forget - his hair was dark and soft and slightly too long on top, thick stubble covered his jaw and beneath his strong eyebrows were the most ridiculously intense pair of blue eyes. He came in most mornings and his usual order was a flat white and an almond croissant. A good staple - nothing too fussy or outlandish, but still suggested he liked a little indulgence. Arya was pretty much 100% certain she was reading too much into it.

She took a little longer to steam the milk this morning. He was focused on his phone, his brow slightly furrowed, creating an adorable crease between his eyebrows. He was wearing the dark jacket he usually wore with a patterned floral shirt and the sort of high waisted trousers that would have been better suited to the 70s. On a lesser guy, the outfit would have looked ridiculous, but he was the sort of man who had what Margaery would call  _ ‘raw sexuality.’  _ Arya wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but she took it to refer to anyone whose face she wanted between her legs.

She should say something to him. She should ask him out. She should-

‘Flat white?’ she called, knowing full well who the drink belonged to.

He looked up from his phone and grabbed the cup she was offering. ‘Thanks.’ He glanced at her name tag. ‘Arya.’ He tipped his cup at her a with a smile and headed out the door. Arya watched him go, appreciating the way his trousers showed off how sculpted his arse was.  _ Sigh.  _ Until tomorrow.

* * *

 

It was pissing down with rain and Arya had got thoroughly soaked in the run from her flat to the coffee shop to open up for the morning shift. Shireen was already there, getting the machines hot and setting out the delivery of pastries.

‘You look like shit,’ Shireen grumbled as Arya wrung the water from her hair.

‘Good morning to you too, sunshine,’ Arya replied sarcastically, ducking into the break room to dump her bag.

The morning rush was full of bedraggled and harried customers grumbling about the rain, some lingering a little longer than usual in the hope the weather would clear up. It didn’t. Shireen and Arya fell into an easy rhythm and Arya was too busy taking orders, dropping breakfast sandwiches into the panini press and placing fresh croissants into paper bags to notice that Flat White guy had come into the shop until he was stood at the counter in front of her, solid and smelling of pine. 

‘Hi,’ she greeted, trying to ignore the way her voice had suddenly become all breathy. ‘What can I get you?’ She readied a paper bag in anticipation.

‘A flat white and an almond croissant to go, please.’ Flat White smiled at her and Arya flushed with pleasure.

‘To go?’

‘Actually no, I’ll sit in today, I think. Don’t want to spend longer outside than I need to,’ he said with a wink.

_ Oh Christ. He winks at me and I’m practically dropping my knickers. _

‘No problem,’ Arya said. ‘I’ll, erm, I’ll bring it over to you.’

‘Thanks.’ He paid and went to settle himself in an armchair facing the counter.

‘Hey Shireen,’ Arya said, sidling up to as Shireen filled the steamer jug with milk. ‘Do you recognise that guy?’

‘Which guy?’

‘That one,’ Arya nodded at the table where Flat White was sat scrolling through his phone.

Shireen twisted around in a not-so-subtle way to gawk. ‘The walking wet dream? Yeah, he’s in here pretty much every day. I think he lives across the street.’

‘No, I mean, I know that, but do you recognise him from somewhere else?’ Arya asked. ‘I feel like I know him or I’ve met him but I can’t remember where. I thought maybe I’d seen him at a party.’

Shireen snorted. ‘Arya, if you want to ask for his number just ask for it. It’s 2019 - you don’t need to make up some bullshit story just to talk to him.’

‘I’m not!’ Arya protested.

Shireen rolled her eyes and turned back to the coffee machine. ‘Put your big girl pants on and go ask him out already. You could really use a good dicking. It’s been long enough.’

Arya was about to protest but stopped herself. It had been a while since she’d any decent physical contact with a man, aside from a drunken fumble at Margie’s birthday party.  

‘One flat white and an almond croissant,’ she said as she set the cup and paper bag down on the table.

‘Thanks so much,’ he said, grinning warmly up at her. He took a sip of the coffee and slipped the pastry out of the bag.

Arya lingered, not quite able to go back to the counter just yet.  _ Oh fuck it.  _ ‘This is probably going to sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere? It’s just… You look really familiar.’

A slow smile spread across his face. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘No really,’ Arya continued. ‘I think we’ve met before, like a party or something. Do you know Margaery Tyrell?’

‘I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else,’ he said easily. 

‘Oh,’ Arya said lamely. ‘Sorry…’

‘It’s fine,’ he laughed. ‘I guess I just have one of those faces.’

Arya slunk back to the counter, face burning with embarrassment.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Shireen hissed.

‘Shut up,’ Arya growled.

* * *

 

‘Arya?’ 

Arya looked up from where Shireen was passing her cups from a box on the floor for her to stack on the counter to see Flat White stood in front of her, that dark blue jacket slung over his arm and his to go cup in his hand.

‘Listen,’ he said, running his free hand through his hair. ‘This might be really forward, but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime. ’

Arya stared at him and she saw Shireen crane her neck from underneath the counter out of the corner of her eye. ‘We have coffee here.’

He grinned at her. ‘I know you do. Look, if I’m being honest the only reason I come here every day is to see you. I think you’re gorgeous and you make a really good flat white and I’d like to get to know you. Preferably somewhere that isn’t your place of work.’

Shireen’s eyes were bugging out of her head and Arya was pretty sure that her jaw hit the floor. He was asking her out? ‘Really?’

He smirked. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh.’ 

Shireen elbowed Arya sharply in the kneecaps from where she was crouched on the floor. ‘Ow! What was-’

‘Say yes!’ Shireen hissed.

Arya turned back to Flat White, who had an amused smile on his face. ‘I-erm, yes that would be great.’ 

A grin spread across his face and his blue eyes lit up. ‘Awesome. Can I get your number? I’ll text you and we can arrange something.’

Numbly Arya entered her phone number into his phone. ‘Thanks,’ he said easily. He pressed call on her number, waited for it to ring and then cancelled the call. ‘That’s my number. It’s Gendry by the way. I’ll text you later.’ He flashed her one last grin before turning to leave. Shireen popped up and both girls stared after him blankly. 

Shireen spun towards her and gripped her by the shoulders. ‘What the fuck was that?!’

* * *

Arya collapsed on her bed, exhausted from a full day of lectures and a busy evening shift at the coffee shop. Her arse felt well and truly kicked and there was nothing she wanted more than a hot bath and a huge glass of wine and a crappy action film on Netflix. Her phone buzzed with a message and she flicked it open.

**_WhatsApp Group: thirsty betches  
_ ** **_Members: Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Brienne Tarth, Lyanna Mormont, Myrcella Baratheon_ **

**_Margaery Tyrell:_ ** _ http://www.pornhub.com/view_video-359348127 _

**_Margaery Tyrell:_ ** _ He of ‘Order of the Maesterbaters’ fame has done some solo work. Happy spanking xxx _

**_Loras Tyrell:_ ** _ OH HOT DAMN _

**_Sansa Stark:_ ** _ Bloody hell _

**_Brienne Tarth:_ ** _ Please remove me from this group. _

**_Myrcella Baratheon:_ ** _ That cannot be real :O _

Arya rolled her eyes. Margie was incessant in sending porn videos - Sansa said it was because she was pining for Robb who was on his placement year abroad in Braavos with the Iron Bank. Arya just thought Margie was a nympho. Arya dragged herself from her bed and stumbled to her bathroom, setting the hot water running and padded to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Her flatmate Lyanna had left her a note:  _ having drinks with the shooting team - don’t wait up. _

She settled herself into the hot water, sighing as her muscles relaxed. Her phone buzzed on the side.

**Text message from: Sansa Stark**

**Sansa:** OMG you have a date!!

**Arya:** How the fuck do you know??

**Sansa:** Shireen told Lyanna who told me. We need to go shopping!

**Arya:** It’s just coffee.

**Sansa:** Even so! You need to look amazing!

**Sansa:** This is your first date in ages!

**Arya:** Would you cool it with the exclamation marks?

**Sansa:** No! I! Will! Not!

**Arya:** Jesus

**Sansa:** Seriously tho sis. I’m happy for you. It’s been a while and you deserve some fun.

It had been a while. She’d dated Mycah through high school and they’d broken up before she left for uni. She’d messed around with a couple of guys since getting to uni but there hadn’t been anyone serious. She’d never even been asked out on a date before. She was usually the one doing the asking - she had with Mycah and she’d been the one to initiate the drunken fumbles at parties. Gendry might have only asked her for coffee which was a pretty low key date, but he’d been clear with his intentions. He’d texted her the same evening with the name of a coffee shop on the east side of the city and they’d made plans to meet there in a couple of days. The thought of spending real time with him, alone, when she wasn’t in her coffee shop apron and he wasn’t a paying customer gave her a thrill but also made her want to shit her pants. Gendry wasn’t like the boys she’d fooled around with since she’d arrived at uni two years ago. He was older and he dressed in pressed trousers and shirts, unlike her student friends who rolled up to lectures in hoodies and trainers. They had drunken fumbles in clubs. He asked girls out on dates. No, not girls, women. He asked women out, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners as he grinned assuredly.

Suddenly the bath was too hot. She slipped out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to her room and flopping onto the bed. Arya felt wound up with nerves. She was thinking too much. She needed to take her mind off her date with Gendry. She downed her wine, clicked on the link in the WhatsApp message and settled back on her pillows to watch whatever absurd porno Margie had sent them all this time. 

The video had been filmed on a webcam, presumably to give it an authentic feel. It opened on a small room, bare except for a chair in front of the camera and bed with rumpled sheets. There was an open door to the right and a figure draped in a towel entered the room. Arya couldn’t see his head but it was a typical porno body, well built, with thick ropes of muscles spanning his arms, a delicious set of abs and skin that looked damp from a recent shower. The only non-typical feature was the smattering of soft hair that travelled down his chest and disappeared beneath the towel that was slung low on his hips. Margie had been sending them porn long enough for Arya to know that most porn stars were waxed smooth. The figure wandered over to stand in front of the camera, stretched and slowly dropped the towel.

Arya nearly gasped.

She was not one to think that dicks were in any way attractive - if anything there were just untidy - but this guy had the most beautiful cock she had ever laid eyes on. It was already half hard and thick and long, standing proud from his body with a neat collection of soft hair around the base. The tip glistened with moisture, as if he’d been anticipating the show he was about to put on. A strong hand came forward and began to lazily palm it, stroking the smooth skin until it grew fully erect.

Arya shifted on the bed and she felt the heat begin to pool between her legs. She kept watching as the figure continued to pump his cock slowly, low groans beginning to slip out from the face she couldn’t see. She briefly lingered on the ridiculous nature of wanking in the solitude of her bedroom to a headless body, but slipped a hand beneath her towel anyway.

The hand was moving faster now and Arya began to match his rhythm with her own fingers. His other arm reached out to grip the edge of the desk, hand picking up a steady rhythm on his cock. The figure sunk into the chair and a strong jaw with thick stubble came into view, dark hair that was slightly too long and a pair of intense blue eyes.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

‘OH MY GOD!’ she yelled.

_ Flat White. Gendry.  _ Arya realised where she recognised him from.

The sight of him gripping his cock in his fist, blue eyes staring straight at the camera, mouth hanging open and face contorting in pleasure was enough to send an electric jolt of arousal straight to her cunt and she came hard, gasping and shuddering just as he did, his come spurting over his hand and stomach as he groaned lowly, hand stuttering with pleasure. He stilled, breathing heavily, chuckled softly and reached up to turn the camera off. The screen went blank.

She had just come to the guy from the coffee shop. Gendry. The guy who had just asked her out on a date.

_ Oh god oh god oh god _ how was she ever going to face him again? 

She scrolled to the top of the page and clicked on the info - ‘ _ solo - the bull’ _ was the name of the video. Margie had said that he’d been in other videos and she must have seen him in one before. Without pausing to think she typed  _ ‘the bull’ _ into the search bar of the site. There must have been around twenty videos and she scrolled down the page, mouth open in disbelief,  _ it couldn’t be him _ but it was, it was Gendry, Gendry with different girls, sometimes more than one and sometimes with other men too, there was his face with those stupid blue eyes in all of them, that beautiful cock and  _ oh shit he’s a fucking porn star. _

Arya slammed her laptop shut, her face burning. 

He’d probably - no  _ definitely, _ the search hits was enough confirmation - had slept with loads of different women, all who knew exactly what to do and had perfect boobs and perfect hair and shaved every hair on their body. She had a stupid long, horsey face, hair that never did what she wanted it to and her body still looked the same way it did when she was twelve. Why the fuck would he want to go on a date with her?

* * *

 

This was a mistake. She should have just texted and cancelled, but Sansa had forced Lyanna to tell her the time of Arya’s date and had come round to do her hair and attempted to force her into a floral dress. She’d failed,  _ thank God,  _ and instead Arya was wearing her favourite black jeans and combat boots. Sansa had insisted on driving her to the coffee shop, chattering all the while, telling her not to be nervous but Sansa had no idea she was sending her little sister on a date with a fucking porn star.

The porn star that all of her friends had masturbated too, no less.

‘Hey,’ said a warm voice. Arya looked up to see Flat White, The Bull, Gendry,  _ whatever his fucking name was was _ stood in front of her, smiling down with his blue eyes, jacket slung over his arm. The sight of him fisting his cock, his mouth open as he bit out a groan flashed through her mind.

‘Hi,’ she said, desperately willing her voice to stay steady.

‘You look amazing.’ His smile was wide.

‘So do you,’ Arya said sincerely. 

‘Drink?’

For all her nervousness, Gendry was easy to talk to. He asked about her family and she told him what it had been like growing up in the North and that Sansa was at the same uni as her. He told her he was an only child and his mum was a single parent, that he was doing a Masters in Anthropology and was from King’s Landing where he’d lined up a summer internship at the Westerosi History Museum. He asked her about the coffee shop and Shireen and she told him about juggling classes and work. She was just about to ask him what his job was when-

‘I know where I recognise you from,’ she blurted.  _ Oh fuck. Why did she say that? _

‘You do?’

‘Yes.’ Arya wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. ‘I-I saw a video.’

His eyes widened slightly. He understood. ‘Oh.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Ah.’ He paused. ‘Does that… bother you?’

Did it bother her? Did it bother her that he jerked off and fucked people while someone filmed it? Did it bother her that his dick was on display for anyone on the internet to see? Of all the things that someone could do for a job, it definitely was on the extreme side. But she watched porn, quite regularly, in fact, thanks to Margaery, and what kind of hypocrite would she be if it she was offended by the person making it but not by watching it? 

‘No,’ she said slowly. ‘It doesn’t.’

Gendry looked relieved. 

‘I just don’t want you to think that I spend all my time watching porn. Or watching you. In porn,’ Arya stammered. ‘I mean, I guess it is a regular occurrence and I did identify you in it, in more than one video actually, if we’re going to get technical about it. Okay, so I do watch a decent amount of porn. But it’s normal. Natural. Women can watch porn and I’m not going to apologise for it,’ she said defensively.

Gendry threw his head back and laughed. ‘Arya, I tell you I’m an adult film star and you’re concerned that I won’t like you for watching porn?’

Arya huffed.

‘Look, I really like you,’ Gendry said. ‘I think you’re smart and funny and I really want to not fuck this up so I can see you again after today. So I’d like to us to just lay it all out on the table, if that’s okay with you.’

Arya let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. ‘Alright.’

‘Is there anything you want to ask me?’

Her mind flashed back to the other night when she’d realised who he was and how worried she’d been about her inadequacies. 

‘I guess I’m just worried that if this goes anywhere, which I hope it does for the record-’, she faltered as his eyes lit up, ‘-that I won’t be able to measure up. You know.’ Arya avoided his gaze.

‘Arya.’ Gendry grabbed her hand across the table and held it tightly between his. His blue eyes were suddenly intense. ‘Please don’t say that. It’s not like that at all. It’s just a job. I know that sounds really fucked up, because it  _ is  _ really fucked up, because what job asks you to take your clothes off and-’ Arya winced. He looked apologetic. ‘Sorry. I got pressured into doing it when I was an undergrad and money was tight. Now I’m doing it to pay my way through graduate school. I’ve got one more film left and then I’m done.’

Arya was silent but kept her eyes steady on his.

‘I try really hard to keep my personal life and my job separate,’ he continued earnestly. ‘I haven’t dated anyone in three years, since I started.’ He ran a shaky hand through his hair. ‘But then I saw you at the coffee shop and you were beautiful and funny and I thought by coming to the shop every day to get coffee that it would kinda tide me over, you know? But then you spoke to me and said you recognised me and I guess I stupidly thought it was a line so that you’d have an excuse to come and speak to me. And now I know that you actually did recognise me.’

Gendry sighed and looked genuinely distraught. ‘I’m seeing a therapist,’ he blurted out. ‘Some of the guys I’ve worked with… The industry has really fucked them up. A lot of people can come out of porn totally normal and can have healthy relationships and that’s great. But I’ve got a fair amount of shit in my past and I didn’t get into this job with the best of intentions so I want to make sure that I don’t end up totally fucked in the head. I want to be able to have a real relationship.’ His gaze grew fierce. ‘Arya. The girls I work with, the things I have to do… it’s not real. You are. The last thing I want is for you to think that I would be comparing you. I would never do that. I swear.’

The knot in Arya’s stomach unravelled slowly. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Arya breathed. ‘I’m okay with it. And I can get over it.’

Gendry’s eyes lit up and before she knew what was happening he leaned over and gave her the briefest of kisses. ‘Sorry. I couldn’t help it.’

Arya beamed at him.

‘So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you find the video?’ he asked casually, eyes full of mischief.

‘My friend sent it to me. Actually she sent a couple of them to me. Your work seem to be a bit of a hit with my friends.’

‘Shit,’ Gendry laughed. ‘I guess that’s gonna be awkward if I ever meet them.’

‘I think it’s more awkward that we all know that we get off to the same porn,’ Arya blurted.

_ Oh fuck. _

That was it. She’d fucked it up. She'd pretty much just told him that she’d got herself off to a video of him getting himself off and that was not the best foundation for a relationship, let alone a first date. 

Gendry’s coffee cup paused on the way to his mouth. His eyes twinkled. ‘I think you’re the only person I want to be getting off for quite a while, thank you very much.’  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know okay one minute I was just stressed about the final and the next I'm writing pornstar!Gendry to calm my nerves I blame that shoot Joe did for 1883 mag and this ended up with way more feelings than I anticipated and I'm pretty sure I'm not a good Christian girl anymore
> 
> Prompt me on Tumblr @ stuttering-peach.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
